Lily, je te promets qu'on ne se séparera jamais
by loulouloute34
Summary: Pourquoi Lily déteste James ? Comment Lily a t-elle découvert qu'elle était une sorcière ? Severus lui a dit, mais en quelles circonstances ? Pourquoi James est persuadé que Lily irait à Serpentard ? OS LE / SS mais que de l'amitié ! James présent.


Coucou à tous ! Alors, spéciale dédicace à **Bella Black 2b **, qui a gagné cet OS ! Donc, c'est un OS avec surtout du Lily / Rogue, mais que de l'amitié !

J'ai essayé de donner une très bonne impression de Rogue, et une mauvaise de James, qui passe ici pour un bourgeois irrespectueux de la société, j'espère que ça ressort bien !

**- Lily, je te promets qu'on ne se séparera jamais. - Promis, Sév'…**

- Maman, je peux prendre du chocolat ?

- Je suis désolée ma chérie, mais c'est trop cher. Une autre fois.

La petite fille, déçue, baissa la tête et protesta :

- Tu avais promis !

- Lily, je suis désolée.

Lily se tut et se mit à courir dans les rayons, quand elle se cogna à quelque chose de mou.

- Tu peux pas faire attention ! Va t'en !

- James, sois poli ! gronda sa mère avant de se tourner vers Lily en souriant :

- Ça va ? Je suis désolée, mon fils ne fait jamais attention à ce qu'il fait.

Lily détailla le fils en question. Il devait avoir environ six ans, le même âge qu'elle. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille et des lunettes. Lily aurait dû le trouver beau, seulement les enfants de six ans comprennent rarement la notion de beau.

- Maman, fais-la partir ! Je n'aime pas les pauvres, et elle n'a même pas assez d'argent pour acheter du chocolat !

Mme Potter gifla son fils avec violence, et l'attrapa par le poignet.

- James Ignotus Potter ! Je t'interdis de dire de telles bêtises ! Tout le monde n'est pas riche, et tu dois comprendre que certaines personnes n'ont pas autant de jouets que toi, et ne se nourrissent pas aussi bien ! D'où sors-tu qu'il ne faut pas aimer les pauvres ?

- C'est papa qui l'a dit.

La femme soupira, renonçant à faire comprendre quoi que ce soit à son fils, et elle se baissa pour être à la hauteur de Lily. Elle fouilla dans son sac, et en sortit une boîte violette à la forme bizarre. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une grenouille en chocolat qu'elle tendit à Lily. La fillette ne se rappelait pas en avoir vu de telles quelque part. Elle la prit et croqua dedans.

Le chocolat était délicieux, pas comme celui, bon marché, qu'achetait parfois sa mère, pour les grandes occasions. D'ailleurs, sa mère était en train d'arriver. Lily secoua la main en souriant, et Mme Evans la prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle à Mme Potter. Elle ne vous a pas dérangé ?

- Non, il n'y a aucun problème ! Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Lily. C'est son père qui a choisi, il voulait un prénom qui existe aussi en français.

- Votre mari est français ? Fantastique, j'adore ce pays !

Tandis que les deux femmes discutaient, Lily se dégagea de bras étouffants de sa mère, et se dirigea vers le petit garçon, qui boudait dans un coin.

- T'as quel âge ?

- Six ans. Et toi ?

- Pareil. T'habites où ?

- À Godric's Hollow. Et toi ?

- Bewcastle. C'est la ville d'à côté. Elle s'appelle comment ta maman ?

Étonné par la question, James regarda la petite fille avec attention, cherchant ce qui pouvait paraître bizarre chez elle. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux et de grands yeux vert émeraude. James n'avait jamais vu une couleur de cheveux aussi éblouissante, et il en oublia la question de Lily.

- Ils ressemblent à des carottes tes cheveux. C'est rigolo.

Sur le moment, Lily trouva que la phrase de James ne voulait rien dire. Ses cheveux ne ressemblaient pas à des carottes, ils en avaient la couleur. Nuance ! Mais ce petit garçon avait l'air assez idiot, alors elle fit semblant qu'elle n'avait pas entendu et se tourna vers sa mère.

- Maman, on s'en va ? Je suis fatiguée.

- Oui ma chérie, on y va.

Elle se tourna vers Mme Potter et lui lança avec un sourire :

- À dimanche prochain alors ! Et amenez votre mari !

- À dimanche !

Lily, qui avait été bien éduquée, attendit qu'elle et sa mère soient assez loin pour bafouiller :

- Tu les as invités ? Tu as invité ce…Ce débile qui prend mes cheveux pour des carottes ?

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre tout à l'heure. Et oui, ils viennent manger à la maison dimanche prochain.

Lily gémit, et demanda avec espoir :

- Je pourrais inviter Severus ?

- Si tu veux.

Lily hurla de joie, et dès qu'elle fut chez elle, elle courut dans l'impasse du tisseur pour inviter son meilleur ami.

_Le dimanche suivant_

- Maman, il est onze heures, je vais chercher Sev' !

Lily n'attendit pas la réponse de sa mère et courut vers l'extérieur après avoir enfilé un énorme manteau bien chaud. Les rues étaient tapissées d'une couche de neige, en ce 20 janvier, ce qui était habituel dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Elle traversa la route, sur laquelle les voitures ne passaient que très rarement, encore moins en hiver de peur de glisser, et s'engagea dans l'impasse. Son ami habitait une maison tout au fond de la rue, qui faisait un peu peur à la petite fille.

Elle frappa, et quelques instants plus tard, le père de Severus vint lui ouvrir. Il ne prononça pas un mot et retourna dans la maison. Lily avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement, mais que ne ferait-elle pas pour revoir son meilleur ami ! Ce dernier franchit le seuil de la maison, et offrit un grand sourire à son amie.

- Salut Lily ! On a le temps d'aller jouer où on doit aller chez toi ?

- On va jouer ; les invités doivent arriver dans une heure environ.

Tout en avançant, le garçon demanda :

- Vous avez des invités ? C'est qui ?

- La dame est gentille, mais le petit garçon trouve que mes cheveux ressemblent à des carottes. Je ne l'aime pas, il dit que je suis pauvre.

Severus serra les poings. Il détestait qu'on s'en prenne à son amie. Elle le remarqua et lui prit la main gentiment.

- T'inquiète pas, on jouera que tous les deux. Lui, il se débrouillera tout seul. On va au parc ?

- Le premier arrivé a gagné !

Riant à gorges déployées, ils se mirent à courir – difficilement, puisque la neige leur arrivait aux genoux. Comme d'habitude, Lily arriva première.

- J'ai encore gagné !

- On parie que c'est moi qui monterai le plus haut à la balançoire !

Une lueur de défi dans les yeux, Lily s'assit sur la structure et commença à se balancer. Son ami la rejoignit et ils s'amusèrent jusqu'à ce que la voix de Pétunia les interrompe :

- Lily ! Les Potter sont arrivés !

Severus sursauta. Les _Potter_ ! La famille la plus influente du monde de la magie ! C'était impossible que Lily les connaisse ! Sa mère ne s'était-elle pas demandé comment les Potter avaient fait pour venir manger ici, alors que Godric's Hollow était à l'opposé total de Bewcastle ?

- Lil's, tu les as rencontrés où ?

- Au supermarché. Ce débile m'est rentré dedans. Celui qui trouve que mes cheveux ressemblent à des carottes.

Rassuré, Severus déduisit que Lily ne savait pas que les Potter étaient des sorciers. Par contre, c'était bizarre que les Potter fassent leurs courses au même endroit que Lily…Il laissa tomber les questions et rattrapa Lily. Ils suivirent Pétunia jusqu'à la maison de la famille Evans. Lily snoba intentionnellement James, qui feignit d'être vexé et reporta son attention sur Rogue. Prenant son air hautain, il dit à Lily :

- Tu devrais virer ce clochard aux cheveux gras de chez toi Lily, ça fait mauvais genre.

En un éclair, Lily était devant James, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle le gifla avec force, et la mère du garçon ne la gronda même pas. Au contraire, elle paraissait soulagée que quelqu'un ose enfin tenir tête à son fils.

- Amuse-toi encore une fois à l'insulter, et tu auras affaire à moi. C'est mon meilleur ami, et crois-moi, à mes yeux, il fait bien meilleur genre que toi.

Elle se retourna, et comme si de rien n'était, alla dire bonjour aux deux parents Potter.

- Bonjour ! Je vous présente mon ami Severus Rogue ! Il habite juste à côté.

- Bonjour, murmura timidement le petit garçon.

La femme lui sourit avec chaleur et il se sentit plus à l'aise. Elle était brune, grande et jolie, et l'homme avait de beaux cheveux noirs, coupés très courts, qui ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux de son fils.

- Le repas est servi sur la terrasse ! appela Mme Evans.

Les invités entrèrent dans la maison et la traversèrent pour arriver sur la terrasse. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais chaleureuse et très fleurie, ce qui la rendait colorée et accueillante. Une table avait été disposée en son centre, et les invités s'assirent tout en discutant. Lily se retrouva à côté de James Potter, mais heureusement, Severus était à côté, elle parvint donc à éviter James une grande partie du repas. Après le dessert, sa mère lança avec un regard d'excuse :

- Lily, tu devrais montrer le parc à James. Emmène Severus, bien sûr.

Lily se leva et entraîna son ami par le bras. James les suivit sans grande envie, surtout parce que sa mère venait de lui faire comprendre par un regard que s'il n'y allait pas, il aurait des ennuis.

- Tu te dépêches, Potter ? demanda sèchement la jeune fille. On a pas que ça à faire, c'est loin.

Rogue allait protester, mais au regard que lui lança son amie, il comprit. Elle voulait passer par le chemin le plus long. Eux avaient l'habitude de le prendre, et ça ne les gênait pas de marcher une heure pour y arriver, parce que la route était magnifique, passant par un sentier de forêt bordé d'arbres centenaires, qu'ils s'étaient amusés à nommer au fil du temps. Mais James ne marchait sûrement jamais, et une heure le fatiguerait sûrement énormément, ce qui allait être très amusant.

- C'est à droite, et ensuite on prend le petit sentier dans la forêt. Tu te dépêches ? C'est pas loin.

James grogna en guise de réponse, et soupira. Il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte qu'il était pourri gâté, et que cela se ressentait sur son caractère, alors il fit exprès de traîner les pieds quelques dizaines de mètres derrière les deux Jusqu'à ce que Lily finisse par s'énerver. Il était étonné par cette gamine qui osait lui tenir tête, alors que personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant elle. Lily en avait marre qu'il fasse exprès de les ralentir, et elle se planta devant lui pour bien lui faire comprendre :

- Tu grouilles un peu, Potter !!!, dit-elle sèchement. Ça a l'air de t'amuser de ralentir les autres sans aucune raison ! Je te préviens, si tu continues, je te laisse ici et je pars devant avec Sev'.

- Pff ! Mes parents te gronderont et ils reviendront me chercher !

- Et comment à ton avis ? Ils ne savent pas par où on est passés ! rétorqua Lily, maligne

À ce moment-là, Severus redouta beaucoup ce qu'allait dire James. Il aurait eu raison si seulement James avait pu parler, mais Lily n'était plus là, ce qui coupa le jeune garçopn dans sa réponse.

En quelques secondes, elle avait escaladé l'un des arbres qui bordaient le sentier, dans l'espoir de faire peur au jeune Potter. Lily avait de véritables talents pour escalader, les murs comme les arbres. Elle faisait très peur à ses parents, mais Rogue adorait la voir sauter de branche en branche. Il savait qu'elle ne craignait rien. Elle était trop courageuse pour ça.

Il s'amusa à penser qu'elle serait à Gryffondor si elle allait à Poudlard. Mais c'était impossible. D'ailleurs, quand bien même Lily irait à Poudlard, Severus serait à Serpentard. Et il doutait qu'ils puissent continuer à entretenir d'aussi bonnes relations dans des conditions pareilles.

- On y va Sévie ?

- C'est parti !

Ils se remirent à marcher d'un bon pas, suivis e près par James, qui avait décidé de leur prouver qu'il était parfaitement capable de terminer ce chemin sans être fatigué. Pourtant, au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, ce qui représente beaucoup pour des enfants de six ans, surtout sous la neige, il demanda une pause. Lily se moqua mais s'arrêta quand même, fatiguée elle aussi. Ils s'assirent sous un arbre et la petite fille sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac.

- T'en veux Potter ?

Elle n'avait pas perdu son ton sec, et James attrapa la bouteille sans rien dire avant de s'adresser à Rogue :

- Eh, toi ! Essuie mes chaussures !

Lily, totalement choquée par les paroles de James, devint toute rouge et serra les poings. Lentement, la bouteille d'eau, que James avait reposée par terre, commença à s'élever. Lily ne le remarqua pas et continua à s'énerver silencieusement. Finalement, la bouteille se renversa sur la tête du garçon abasourdi. Lily se plaqua la main sur la bouche.

- Tu es…Tu es une…Une…

Rogue le poussa en arrière et le fit taire d'un simple regard. Il s'approcha doucement de Lily et lui prit les mains.

- Lily, est-ce que tu peux essayer de recommencer ? S'il te plait, c'est important.

- Je…Je crois que oui…

Elle se concentra sur la bouteille, qui monta en l'air. Étonnée, la petite fille la laissa tomber, et s'assit par terre, les yeux grands ouverts. Son ami se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et lui sourit bizarrement.

- Je sais ce que tu es.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu es…Tu es une sorcière.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça aux gens !

Rogue soupira. Lily était tellement têtue ! Il allait avoir du mal à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas une blague. Enfin, peut-être qu'avec l'aide de James…Il répugnait à se faire aider par un Potter, Gryffondors de père en fils depuis des générations et des générations, mais pour Lily, il aurait pactisé avec Fenrir Greyback en personne ! Il n'en avait pas espéré autant, mais James l'aida de son plein gré :

- Lily, il a raison. Nous aussi on est des sorciers, tu sais !

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, ils renoncèrent à aller au parc, mais expliquèrent à Lily tout ce qu'ils savaient sur le monde des sorciers. Voir Potter, Evans et Rogue discuter ensemble, ceux qui deviendraient plus tard le beau gosse, Poil de Carotte et le Serpentard détesté de tous, était un événement qui n'arriverait plus jamais. James et Severus se succédaient pour parler à Lily des géants, des loups garous, du Ministère, et du Chemin de Traverse. Mais quand le sujet de Poudlard arriva, ils commencèrent à se disputer. Chacun voulait dire tout ce qu'il savait, de la Grande Salle à la plus petite et discrète marche d'escalier.

- Et moi ? Vous croyez que j'irais dans quelle maison ?

- Gryffondor, murmura Rogue.

- Serpentard, dit au même moment James.

Ils se regardèrent, étonnés tous les deux de la réponse de l'autre. James s'expliqua en premier :

- Elle est rusée.

- Je la connais depuis six ans, et c'est la personne la plus courageuse que je n'aie jamais rencontré ! Au lieu de lui trouver des qualités dont tu ignores tout, dis plutôt que c'est parce que tu ne la veux pas dans ta maison !

- Ça ne me dérange pas ! Intervint Lily. Je préférerais largement être à Serpentard avec toi !

James et Severus échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils ne lui avaient pas parlé de Voldemort, trouvant qu'il valait mieux attendre pour évoquer ce sujet. Mais James lança un regard mauvais à Severus. Il murmura de manière à ce que seul ce dernier entende :

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tous les Serpentard deviennent des Mangemorts.

- Et tu veux que Lily aille à Serpentard ?

- Pas elle, mais toi. Toi tu iras. Je t'ai déjà vu chez les Malefoy.

Rogue posa un regard triste sur Lily, qui s'était assise quelques mètres plus loin et faisait voler la bouteille d'eau.

- Merci de me le dire, mais je sais très bien que nous serons séparés. Et crois-moi, je ne deviendrais jamais un Mangemort.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Severus lui jeta un regard haineux.

- Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose qui puisse déplaire à Lily. Je l'aime trop pour ça.

- Si tu le dis, clôtura James sans conviction. On y va ?

Severus ne répondit pas, mais se dirigea vers Lily.

- Lil's ? On y va ?

- J'arrive. Tu crois qu'il faut que j'en parle à mes parents ?

James intervint :

- Je vais d'abord parler aux miens, on verra bien ce qu'ils disent.

Sans rien dire d'autre, les trois enfants repartirent.

- Lily ! Où étiez-vous ? Nous vous avons cherché partout !

- Au parc. On discutait.

Ils rejoignirent leurs parents, et Lily vit distinctement James murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de sa mère. Quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci regardait en direction de Lily. Laquelle écoutait d'une oreille la conversation de ses parents, qui évoquaient une éventuelle prochaine visite chez les Potter. Ce qui, il fallait l'avouer, ne l'intéressait pas beaucoup. Elle vit Mme Potter s'avancer vers ses parents, et entraîner sa mère par le bras. Mais Lily regardait surtout Pétunia, qui était en train de discuter avec James Potter au sujet de Rogue.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé ce garçon. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il est vilain !

Lily entendit James acquiescer, et en rajouter.

- Lily a l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, mais elle ferait mieux de m'aimer, moi. Je suis bien plus beau, plus riche, et surtout mes cheveux sont propres !

Une voix douce et triste retint Lily :

- Ne les écoute pas. Tu sais très bien que je ne te retiens pas, que tu es libre. Je ne t'oblige pas à être mon amie.

- Je ne les écoute pas. Je suis en train de me dire que ce Potter est vraiment un idiot.

- C'est de famille, je te rassure.

Lily éclata de rire et se dirigea vers sa sœur avec innocence :

- Vous parlez de nous ? Et que dites-vous ?

Si elle avait bien calculé son coup, James allait dire la vérité. Puisque Rogue était resté en arrière, il allait la convaincre de laisser tomber ce dernier.

- Nous disions que tu méritais mieux qu'un Rogue pour meilleur ami. Il est moche, bête et méchant.

Pétunia gloussa. Du haut de ses 9 ans, elle se croyait supérieure à tout le monde, mais Lily s'en moquait. À ce moment-là, elle se moquait que tous les adultes soient présents, ou que James soit beaucoup plus costaud qu'elle, et que sa sœur la battrait facilement si elle en venait aux mains.

Severus avait raison, elle irait à Gryffondor. Elle était immensément courageuse, et ce qui comptait pour elle, ça n'était pas la force ou l'intelligence, mais les sentiments. Les sentiments passaient avant tout, avant même le fait de penser à soi. Et ses sentiments pour Rogue lui faisaient ressentir une profonde haine pour James Potter.

- Potter, commença-t-elle froidement, j'aimerais mettre les choses au clair. Insulter mon meilleur ami n'est pas vraiment la meilleure idée que tu aies eue jusqu'ici, surtout que, crois-moi, ça n'est pas l'apparence qui compte pour moi. Et que si tu n'as rien dans la tête, je ne risque pas de te préférer à Severus.

Elle reprit son souffle avant de recommencer. Les adultes étaient pendus à ses lèvres, attendant ses prochaines accusations, époustouflés par le courage que pouvait avoir cette gamine de presque sept ans.

- Je te trouve arrogant, prétentieux et totalement égocentrique. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile doublé d'un crâneur, avec l'intelligence d'un poussin sorti de son œuf. Je te connais à peine, mais je sais déjà que je n'ai pas envie de plus te connaître. Et pas envie de te revoir. C'est dommage, parce que ta mère est une femme infiniment gentille, qui ne mérite pas un gamin pareil.

Elle se détourna et sourit à Rogue, avant de l'attraper par le bras et de l'emmener avec elle vers le parc. Quand ils y arrivèrent, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Severus était au bord des larmes. Il prit Lily dans ses bras et la serra fort. Elle lui rendit son étreinte et, sans un mot, main dans la main, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc près des jeux d'enfants.

- Lily ?

- …

- Merci de m'avoir défendu.

- Tu sais ce que je dis ? Les sentiments passent avant tout. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, Sévie.

- Tu sais quoi Lil's ? Je te promets qu'on ne se séparera jamais.

- Promis Sév'…

… FIN…

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Pour la promesse de la fin, je suis partisane du fait que c'est Lily qui l'a rompue, et pas Rogue. C'est elle qui est sortie avec James, et malgré que Rogue soit passé du mauvais côté pendant un moment, il l'a fait surtout parce qu'il savait que Voldemort voulait tuer Lily, et il a voulu essayer de le convaincre de ne pas le faire. En plus, ça l'arrangeait bien car James aurait été mort. Mais pour moi c'est Lily qui le trahit.

Si vous avez des arguments contre, laissez-les moi, je serais ravie de débattre là-dessus !!


End file.
